I Believe in You
by Jedhev
Summary: Songfic with the song I believe in you by Rumer. Basically Edmund/OC. Goes with a story that isnt out yet. Not many spoilers for it though.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the wondrous land of Narnia. Unfortunately.  
Words: 1.229**

**The inspiration for this one popped up suddenly in my head a few hours ago. After several minutes of searching the web I found the Lyrics and Away I went. Writing like a mad 'un. It's only token me an hour. But I had breaks in which I did my homework. Now, I know how everyone loves to flame and all. But first ever songfic. Constructive Criticism only. Pretty please :)  
****_**

**I Believe In You**

Edmund sat in bed. His head was in a book. He was reading by soft candlelight. The buttery yellow glow spilling across the thick cream page of the Narnian history book. The words absorbing him. His lips occasionally moved rapidly as his eyes scanned the book.

He could see the Narnian night sky out of the windows and was watching the stars with a smile on his face. The Narnian stars were beautiful. He watched them dance across the heavens. They were amazing to watch as they crossed the sky. It was as shame all the beautiful things came out at night. It was most pleasing to watch them.

A movement beside him drew his eyes from the faraway place and too the lady lying next to him. Her eyes were shut and her dark lashes stood out against her ivory skin, her cheeks were tinted pink. He watched her. The soft breathing drew his gaze permanently from the outside. A small smile played on her lips as she dreamed.  
"Edmund" she whispered softly, still asleep. He laughed softly. She was much more intriguing to watch that anything else when he was asleep. She was captivating to watch sleep.

He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but stopped abruptly. He couldn't. Her breath warmed his hand and he wanted so much to move the lock of hair that had slipped across her face. He couldn't. Something was stopping him.

He still couldn't believe he had met her. She had ever fallen in love with him. He smiled as he remembered when he first kissed her. When she had accepted his offer of courtship. When she had accepted his hand in marriage. When she had walked down the aisle that winter day. Ever since he had met her she had made him smile. It was like a personal goal. Make him forget his sins. Although Aslan had forgiven him it did nothing to ease the knowledge that he, King Edmund the Just of Narnia, had betrayed his family to the Witch. Then he met her. Gradually he grew to forget. Forget and forgive himself.

She had believed in him. Always. He remembered before he rode at the head of the army to war. She would come up. Their son on her hip. She would kiss him softly. Lament over the fact she wasn't allowed to come with him. She would stay at home and tend to the duties of a Queen. She would whisper in his ear.  
"I believe in you Edmund. Win, and then come home." She would always say.

Then when he came home wounded she would sit with him. Make him smile again. Pick up a dagger and pretend to fight the battle. Laugh when he told her she was doing it wrong. Scold him for coming back injured. Threaten to tie him to a chair when they next went to war, and take his place at the head of the army.

She wouldn't let him down though. She was much too perfect for that. He knew she really wasn't. To him, she was. Her sad smile when she did something wrong. Her pleading eyes to let him off. She might get in trouble. She might not be the best choice for a Queen. Not the most conventional Queen Narnia had ever seen. But she would always come through. She would stop at nothing to help him or Susan or Peter and especially Lucy.

He didn't trust everyone. She was one of the few people. He was hardly ever truly easy with anybody. Only people he respected ever earned his trust. His respect. His family were top on the list. She was a very close second. If he were ever in danger he could believe in her. She would stop at nothing to keep his family safe.

She was confident that Narnia could win every battle. Beat any opponent. Win any war. She had been their when they didn't. When he was hurt. He had been there when she had failed. When she was gasping for her final breath. When she was so close to entering Aslan's Country it had hurt him to see her like that. She was strong. She shouldn't lie on the ground, her breathing laboured. When he met other foreign monarchs they couldn't believe she was the Queen they had all heard about. They couldn't believe she would amount to anything. They heard his past and couldn't believe he would be forgiven for betraying his family.

He loved her because she wasn't like the other girls who flocked to Cair Paravel to worm their way into his or his brother's hearts. To gain power. Gain a crown. They treated him like he was a God. But she didn't. The same could be said about her suitors. She wasn't exceptionally pretty but her close connections to the Narnian Crown and the Title of Lady meant she was quite a catch. They treated her special, made false promises. Told her they loved her. She would sit with him and laugh about them.  
"They think I am a Goddess" she once said  
"I prefer mortals" he replied "They stay with you longer"

He had admired her for so long. It was a strange day when he looked at her and realised how beautiful she looked. He couldn't pinpoint the day he fell in love with her. No, it had been creeping up on him. He remembered wanting to protect her from Susan's wrath when she tore the skirt of a new grey silk gown. Then chastising his self. She didn't need protection.

She made the world better when she woke in the morning. She made a smile appear on his face when she smiled at him. She made his life better. She made his life perfect. They might not have been perfect. Not like Peter and Annabel, his wife. But they could be full of faults, imperfect and broken together.

He trusted her. She trusted him. It was the way they worked. __

There really was only one thing left to say. Edmund looked at the sun as it peeked out shyly over the Eastern Ocean. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly. She stirred but did not wake. Shifting her position. He brought his mouth to her ear.  
"I love you" he whispered.

Although deep in her sleep. A smile graced the face of his Queen.

**Now. If you have read my profile. You are probably all normal enough not to. You will have seen that I wrote about an Edmund/OC story I am working on. This is a songfic about it. Which is why you don't get who Annabel is (She is Peter's wife) or who the lady (I refer to her, still, as a girl) Edmund talks about is called (I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. So I have not mentioned her name) I hope you will all read it when it comes out. Eventually.**

**I rectified the lyrics of this. **

**I think that is all…..**

**Jedhev Xxxxx  
Oooh. Review if you have time. Comments appreciated. **

**A hug off Aslan for everyone who reviews. Love you all.**


End file.
